Silent Murder
by mewhunter9
Summary: The team investigates a murder in which a couple was murder and they figured out it's the most recent of a long line of killings. They have one witness; the couple's mute daughter. T for cussing and descriptions of murders.
1. We have a Case

**AN- I've loved Criminal Minds for quite some time not, but finally decided to sit down and write a fanfiction about it xD. This story takes place after Gideon left. I will do my best to update this story on a regular basis, such as every Friday or Saturday.**

**Disclaimer- I, like a million other people, don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own my fantasies I make about it~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, honey, where's the newspaper?" A young blond woman asked her black haired husband as she walked into the living room. Her husband looked up at her, "Oh, I forgot all about it! I'll go get it." He proceed to get up and went for the door. He opened it, but took a step back as soon as he did.<p>

A man with a black hood covering his upper body walked in and immediately pressed a knife against the husband's throat. The wife screamed and was about to run, but a shady voice spoke and told her to not move. She stayed frozen in terror as the mysterious man walked over to her while keeping the knife on the husband's neck. He grabbed the wife's right arm and led them both to the bedroom.

"_Lay on the bed_," The man said.

The couple didn't dare disobey so they crawled onto the bed. The man walked over and slaughtered them both.

* * *

><p>"...dates back to earlier times when science hadn't been created. The Egyptians were one of the first documented people to conserve their dead as they thought they went to the a- <em>Are you listening<em>?" Reid scientifically said before finishing with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Haven't been seen you started," Morgan stated as he sat at his desk, reading a file. Reid mentally sighed before going to his own desk. Prentiss walked over.

"Rambling _again_?" The black haired woman grinned.

"It wouldn't be classified as rambling. I'm merely stating knowledge of one item that leads into the previous one-" Reid stopped when he saw the _Yea, right _look Prentiss was giving him, "Yes, I was rambling again."

Morgan laughed softly at his friends' conversation. Then, the three looked up when they saw Hotch walking over.

"_We have a case_."

* * *

><p>In about 10 minutes, Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, and Rossi were seated around the table in the conference room. JJ was standing beside a television screen, which had images of several bloodied men and women on their beds.<p>

"In Woodbine, Kansas, a couple was found dead in their apartment two days ago," JJ explained as she pointed to a picture to the left, "They suffered multiple injuries: bruising on their arms and legs, several deep cuts around the torso and arms, and the man having a bruise on his forehead, as if he were punched. Police have connected this murder through the cause of death and wounds to several others in the past two years, 9 murders in all."

"And what is the cause of death?" Rossi asked, scrolling through the pictures on his tablet.

"Blood loss," JJ answered.

"In a majority of murders like these, they want the victims to suffer, as if the UnSub had a strong anger towards the victims," Reid said, statistics flowing through his brain.

"The kills are most likely personal then. The UnSub may resent the victims for something; money, achievements, or even marriage," Rossi stated.

Morgan huffed, going through the pictures once more. After a few seconds of silence, Hotch stood up.

"Pack clothes for warm weather, wheels up in 30 minutes," He said and walked out.

The rest of the team, with the exception of Garcia, obeyed their orders, each filing out the door to pack for the trip.

* * *

><p>By the time the plane was in the air and on its path, everyone was settled in. Garcia's face was on a small laptop on one of the tables and the adults were gathered around it.<p>

"So, I've done a little snooping on all of these couples. The first, Bill and Sara Robertson, were married, bought a new house, and got promoted in their jobs just before they were killed," Garcia read from one of her many computers.

"Maybe the UnSub was jealous that they were successful in life. That is a key thing to set off a serial killer," Morgan suggested.

Hotch looked at the computer screen, "Garcia, check for men and women in the Woodbine area that have lost a huge amount of money in the past 2 years or have suffered a loss of a wife or husband."

"Okay, but it'll take awhile. I'll contact you when I get a list though," The red haired woman replied.

Hotch nodded and the video chat screen turned off. Reid looked at the pictures from a yellow folder, since he didn't receive a tablet, and studied them.

"How long was the UnSub's cooling off period between each murder?" The blond asked.

"Um... Between the first and second murder there was a two months, which continued until the seventh murder. There was a month between it and the eighth and 13 days between it and the most recent one," JJ answered.

"He is gaining more confidence and he's killing quicker. The first murder was probably an accident, but he liked the sensation, so he did it again," Rossi pointed out.

"Why did you refer to the UnSub as a _he_?" Prentiss asked, looking over at who the question was addressed to.

Reid spoke up this time, "A majority of serial killers are male, with only about 15 percent being a female or even a female working with a male. Also, a woman is less likely to be as brutal as our UnSub was in the killing since they don't usually let their victims suffer or take the risk of police showing up on time to safe them and are able to reveal their true identity."

Morgan smirked at his friend. He always knew how to make everything seem more _complicated_ than it was.

3 hours later, the plane landed in Woodbine, Kansas.

* * *

><p>The team all gathered at the local police station a few minutes earlier. Three police officers met them near the entrance.<p>

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent David Rossi, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit," Hotch introduced his team one by one and they each shook the hands of the men in front of them.

"I'm Detective Nate Dikson and this is," Dikson paused and pointed to the woman and then the man beside him, "Detective Nancy Ralla and Detective Ronald Walmore."

"Nice to meet you. Did any of you know the couple who was killed?" Hotch asked.

The three nodded. "Small town, everyone knows everybody. Their names were Zoe and Mason Dawson. Shame they died though; leaving their daughter behind," Ralla answered.

"They have a child?" Rossi spoke out.

Dikson nodded, "Yea. She was in the house when the murder happened. We tried getting something out of her earlier, but it's hard."

"Why's that?" Emily asked.

"Their daughter, Delilah Dawson, is mute," Dikson answered.

"That makes things a whole lot freaking _easier_," Morgan sighed.

"We need to talk to her as soon as possible," Hotch replied, glancing back at Morgan. The lead detective looked at Walmore and he instinctively walked around the FBI agents and out the door.

"Give us about 20 minutes. She's at the foster home since her grandparents can't take care of her; she doesn't have any aunts or uncles either," Dikson explained.

"Do you have anywhere we can set up?" The stern man asked. Dikson nodded and he pointed the FBI agents over to a few empty desks. The team thanked him and walked over to claim a desk and try to find out mroe about the murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was the first chapter of 'Silent Murder'. It was fairly short, but it had a lot of information and got into the main point of the plot. The next one, I hope, will be much longer!<strong>


	2. Delilah Dawson

**AN- I wrote this entire chapter after my World History test. I was the first one finished and had about 35 minutes before the end of class, so I wrote like crazy xD. My dad helped a bit afterwards, but he thought it was something I head to write for Reading class**..

_Delilah writing_

**Disclaimer- I, sadly, don't own Criminal Minds. I do own Delilah Dawson, however.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silently reading the police report about the murders, they heard the front door open and close. Out of curiosity, they each swerved their head around and saw Detective Walmore walk in, a child of about the age of 9 holding his hand. She glanced around nervously but kept her head down, looking out of place in the police station.<p>

Hotch stood up from the desk her has chosen and walked over, sneaking a peek at the child who was also looking at him, but she quickly reverted her gaze back to the ground.

"Is she Delilah Dawson?" Hotch asked the detective who nodded. Pausing for a second he spoke again, "Take her to the room where the suspects are questioned. We'll be there soon."

Walmore moved his head up and down once more, signaling he understood. He started to walk with Delilah right at his heels.

"It's a shame," JJ spoke up from her desk between Reid and Prentiss, "that the poor girl will have to grow up without her parents."

Prentiss sighed, "Yea, but seeing this all comes with working here. But we'll surely catch the _son of a bitch_ who's responsible."

Reid was about to give his friends the chances of them catching the UnSub, but chose not too when Hotch walked over, Morgan and Rossi by his side.

"Here's the plan: Rossi and I are going to investigate the crime scenes to look for anything the police may have missed. Reid and Prentiss will take care of talking to Delilah and Morgan will monitor. After you do, call Garcia and see if you can give her some information to cross reference. JJ, try to find anything you can about the victim's parents and family. Clear?" Hotch's authority tone explained. They nodded and walked away to obey their commands.

A couple of minutes later when Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss walked into the questioning room, they saw Detective Walmore standing there. Through the glass window, they could see the brunette child drawing on a peice of paper.

"Can you get her a notepad? It'll be easier for us to communicate with her," Reid asked. Walmore nodded before rushing out of the room.

Delilah looked up and noticed the three new people watching her. Her face went red from embarrassment so she looked down and continued to draw.

"Who found the bodies?" Prentiss asked after a silence.

"Detective Dikson said that the police received a 911 call from the Dawson house, but no one spoke. All the heard was a TV and the sent a cop over to see what was going on. He got there and saw Delilah crying as she sat on the couch. He walked over and she pointed to the bedroom. The cop saw the bodies and called for backup, so they're not really sure who called," Morgan answered.

Walmore walked in after he finished and handed Reid a notepad with yellow paper. He looked at Prentiss and she took his signal before following him in the small room.

Delilah looked up as they entered. Reid sat in the chair on the opposite side of her and the child pushed her paper out of the way, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey there, Delilah," Reid started, smiling at the person he addressed, "I'm Agent Spencer Reid and this is Agent Emily Prentiss. We're with the FBI Behavioral Analyzes Unit. Our job is to catch bad guys who kill, like we're trying to do with the man that killed your parents."

Delilah looked down as he mentioned the part about her parents. Acting quickly, Prentiss took the notepad from Reid and let it rest in front of the child.

"Delilah, we're going to ask you a few questions and you can write the answers down on the paper, okay?" The black haired agent explained. Delilah nodded, pulling the notepad closer to her and getting pencil she was drawing with.

"Where were you the day your parents died?" Reid asked. He watched as the brunette scribbled something down and pushed the paper toward him.

_Doing homework in my room. I heard the door open and figured it was my dad going outside to work in the garage, and then I heard my parents scream. I ran to see what was happening, but the man was already running out of the room and out the door._

Prentiss looked over Reid to read it before giving the notepad back to the younger.

"What did this man look like?" Prentiss asked. The same process as before repeated until Delilah passed it to the FBI agents.

_When he was going out the door, he looked at me. He had blond hair sticking out from hood on the black jacket he was wearing along with blue jeans. He had a few scars on his face too, though I couldn't see how many._

Reid read it, thinking of more questions to ask her. Once one came to mind, he scooted the notepad to Delilah.

"Do you know if your parents had any enemies? Such as a mean family member or a friend that was jealous?" The blond questioned the child.

The agents watched as Delilah tapped her pencil against the table, thinking. Finally, she wrote down something before giving it to Reid.

_My mom's friend Rhett Insell. She told me about how they were together in high school, but he was abusive so she broke up with him and got with dad. They became good friends after that, though whenever Rhett came over, he'd glare at dad when no one was looking. I caught him a few times doing it._

Reid looked up at Prentiss just after they read it. She walked out and took out her cellphone and pressed a number on her speed dial.

"Goddess of all things blinking and flashing speaking!" Garcia said her one-of-a-kind greeting.

"Hey, Garcia, can you look up a Rhett Insell?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure, sweetie," The red head said and there was typing in the background before she spoke up again, "Rhett Insell, 31 years old and lives in on 213 Marri Street in Woodbine, Kansas. He lives by himself and has a full time job as a, gross, plumber."

"Sounds about right. Nothing to lose and he can look around his victim's houses so he knows how to come back later without being noticed," The black haired woman said, mostly to herself, "Okay, thanks, Garcia!"

"Anytime, and tell my little boy I love him!" The technology expert grinned as a click indicated she had ended the call.

Prentiss next called Hotch and retold the information Garcia has given her.

"You and Reid can go to Rhett's house and see what you can find out there. Move Delilah to another room and JJ will be by in a few minutes to talk to her," Hotch replied and closed his phone.

Prentiss did the same and pushed it in her back pocket. She walked back into the room Reid and Delilah were in.

"We're going to Rhett's house. Delilah, another one of our agents will talk to you soon but we're going to let you go to another room, okay?" Prentiss explained and looked at the mute child, who nodded.

Walmore took care of relocating Delilah so Reid and Prentiss could leave, the female driving as she didn't entirely trust the younger doing it.

* * *

><p>Hotch closed his phone as went back over to Rossi, who was looking at pictures that were neatly arranged on top of the fireplace. Most of them were of Delilah, such as one where she was stuffing a piece of cake into her mouth, the frosting smothering on her nose and cheeks as well.<p>

"I checked out the daughter's room earlier; seems like they devoted their life to her. Toys of a little girl's dreams scattered everywhere," Rossi pointed out.

"Where did the parents work?" Hotch asked.

"The father worked at Nissan as a engineer and mother worked with National Pen," Rossi answered, walking towards the parents' room with Hotch following.

"Most likely not something associated with work," The stern man pointed out, walking into the room behind Rossi. Two bodies on the bed were covered complete with a blue sheet with blood staining the pillows and surrounding blankets

Hotch dared to walk up and lift the sheet off the face of Mason Dawson. His eyes were wide open, horror still being able to be seen. The bruise on his forehead was still purple, most like from the intensity of the punch. Hotch sighed and turned the sheet over.

"The UnSub has to be quite skilled to do this, with carving cuts deep enough from the time he brought them in here to when Delilah heard screams. That most likely was about 3 to 5 minutes," Rossi said.

The agents walked out of the room and out the door to look for more clues.

* * *

><p><em>"Shh, you don't want to wake up the neighbors, do you?" A man's voice came from a black hood as he grinned at the screaming woman in front of him.<em>

_The other man on the bed beside the woman had blood covering him. His breath was shallow as he attempted to reach over to his wife. The hooded person grinned as he cut the woman's tanned skin. Her screaming stopped a few moments later as she faded into unconsciousness, her husband doing the same._

_The mysterious man stood up and walked out the bedroom door, towards the kitchen. He cleaned off the sharp knife he was holding and made sure all of the blood was out of the sink._

_A sadistic smile formed on his face as he walked out the door at the thought of the couple never waking again._


	3. Still Looking

**AN- Short chapter because I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>"So, you and Zoe met in high school?" Reid asked, sitting across from their first suspect, Rhett Insell.<p>

"Yea. I had just transferred from another school and she was my first friend there," The blond explained.

"How did you feel when Zoe broke up with you and started to date Mason?" Prentiss questioned, standing behind Reid's seat.

Rhett looked down for a second before beginning to speak, "Pissed. Mason bullied me from the first day I was there, and then he was with my ex-girlfriend."

"And before you knew it, they had a daughter. I bet that set you off too," Prentiss said, trying to hit something to reveal more information about the case.

"Little Delilah. Sweetest kid I ever met. Shame she couldn't speak though," The suspect grinned at the though.

"So you resented Mason for taking everything you could have had and killed him, along with Zoe," Reid stated plainly.

Rhett sat up straight when the younger said that, "What! No! I may of hated the man, but not enough to kill him and his wife!"

Prentiss looked down at Reid, who just sighed. Her phone began to vibrate just as she did. Pulling it from her pocket, she pressed 'Send' and put the phone to her ear.

"What's up, Hotch?" The black haired woman said, turning away from the others. His voice with no emotion replied-

_"There's been another victim."_

* * *

><p>While Reid and Prentiss had gone to interview Rhett, Morgan had been trying to figure out any connection, no matter how small, between the victims. He asked around the small police department, with all of them answering<em> "<em>They all were married_" _or "They went to the same school_"_.

He was sitting in the conference room, scribbling down words on paper, when his phone rang. He picked it up and opened it.

"Technology wizard at your service!" Garcia greeted.

"Hey, baby girl. Got anything?" The man with the dark colored skin asked.

"Actually, I do! So, I ran a list of people around where you're at that have lost a lot of money. I came up with zip people," Garcia started, "But, when I searched for those who have lost their spouse, I came up with 27 results."

"Narrow it down to men between age 25 and 35," Morgan said. Typing was heard in the background.

"Um.. 13!" Garcia answered after a minute.

"Thanks, baby girl. Send them to my tablet," The man requested.

"Already on it. Love you, my chocolate candy!" Garcia grinned as she pressed a button the the phone call ended.

Morgan received the list of people a few minutes later. He sat back and started going through them.

* * *

><p>JJ in a relatively small room, Delilah sitting beside her on a couch. The blond woman was searching through a couple of files, each having data on the parents of Mason and Zoe Dawson.<p>

It was silent in the room, mostly because one of the women didn't have the ability to speak. Occasionally, Delilah would glance over at JJ and see which of her grandparents' file she was holding.

Finally, JJ put the files down, and she looked over at Delilah, "So, what were your parents like?"

The younger looked at her for a second, the question processing in her mind, before she reached forward and grabbed onto the notepad she had been using earlier while talking to Reid and Prentiss. She wrote down a few words and handed it to JJ.

_Funny, nice, and loving. They worked hard all day, never getting in trouble with their bosses, and then came home to play with me. I don't get why anyone would want to break that._

The blond read it and sighed, giving it back to Delilah.

"There are a lot of sick minds in this world. Why they do these things is unknown, but that is why people like me are here. To catch these bad people and prevent them from doing it again," JJ answered.

The other occupant let out a silent huff and placed her notepad on the table. JJ's phone vibrated and she picked it up from its resting place on the couch's armrest. She read it and quickly stood up, Delilah looking at her weird.

"I have to go. I'll be back later, okay?" The FBI agent said. Delilah nodded and watched as JJ walked out.

The blond walked to the conference room, where the rest of her team were gathered in the conference room.

"New victim?" JJ asked. Rossi nodded and handed her a few pictures.

The pictures were practically the same as the others; the same of gore, of course, too. The blond sighed and lightly put the papers down.

_"We're in for a hell of a case."_


	4. Who Is It?

**AN- I'd like to note the reason this story focuses on Reid a bit more than the others is because he's my favorite 3. Who doesn't love a boy genius who can read a Harry Potter book in like 10 minutes? Oh, and I think this story will have 1 or 2 more chapters. Just depends on how everything goes down when I write it.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Criminal Minds, there'd be a whole lot me Reid whump. So, I guess I don't own it, do I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Names are Jayden and Karly Prince, a married couple of course," Hotch explained.<p>

"He's keeping to his pattern; murdering couples in their homes and seems to stay in his comfort zone too," Reid stated, standing up and taking out a marker. He circled ten places on a dry-erase map, each around one important building.

"The police station," Morgan pointing out, "He kills around it. Probably to show us he isn't scared."

"We're ready to deliver the profile," Hotch said as he stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>It took 15 minutes for the police to pile into a fairly large room. The six FBI agents and Detective Dikson were in front of them all, JJ and Reid sitting on a desk.<p>

"The UnSub is a white male with blond hair and scars. He is also between the ages of 25 and 35. He has probably been divorced or lost a spouse in the last 2 years," Hotch started.

Rossi then spoke up, "He kills couples that mainly live around this police station, most likely to intimidate us."

"He may be someone you know; confident and generally nice, but can and will be aggressive if you say something about his relationship," Prentiss added on.

"The UnSub kills within his victim's homes, but doesn't force his way in. He is most likely let in by the victims on that matter," Reid finished.

A brunette policeman raised his hand. Hotch looked at him.

"So, this UnSub may be one of us?" The man asked.

"We aren't completely eliminating that factor, but it is not a very high chance," Morgan answered.

The brunette nodded and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Hotch looked at Dikson who stood beside him.

"Pair up into teams and drive around near the station. Watch out specifically for people walking down sidewalks who don't appear to want to be seen and listen for any screaming. For all we know, the UnSub could be killing right now," Dikson ordered. The rest of the cops nodded and stood up, filing out.

"Morgan, go through the information of the people Garcia sent to you again and dig deeper into their lives. Reid and Prentiss, try to figure out who might be the next victims. We just may be able to save whoever it is. JJ and I will go to the press and announce for people near this police station to be on alert. Okay?" Hotch commanded his team.

They nodded, Morgan going back to the conference room, JJ walking outside with Hotch, and Reid and Prentiss walking to a secondary conference room. In their minds, they were all hoping they would catch this killer before another couple is murdered.

* * *

><p>Delilah sat on the same couch she had remained on for about 4 hours now. It had been about an hour or so since that agent- Was it Agent JJ?- had left her alone. She leaned back on the couch, bored, before noticing a television remote on the side table. The brunette grabbed it and pressed the power button, the small TV that was placed a few feet in front of her coming to life.<p>

The news was on, and Delilah immediately recognized the blond on the screen standing next to a black haired man that looked like he was very unhappy. She leaned forward, listening closely.

"... I advise everyone to be on alert for this man, especially those who live near the local police station. He is a blond haired male with scars on his face and may ask questions about your relationship with your spouse," JJ explained.

A hand rose from the crowd and Hotch pointed at them, signaling they could speak.

"Agent Jareau, the murder of Zoe and Mason Dawson include with their child as a witness. How come the police hasn't caught him based on the child's information?" The person asked.

JJ cleared her throat, "She did not witness the entire murder and was only able to give us details about his brief appearance."

If she could speak, Delilah would've cursed at herself. She hated how she seemed useless, even though it was entirely her fault. She turned the TV off, not wanting to hear more, and sat in silence, digging into her mind for anything else that could help.

* * *

><p>Morgan leaned back in his seat, sighing as he lied his tablet down. He had just gone through all of the files Garcia had sent him and wasn't any closer than he was earlier when he started to finding the UnSub.<p>

The muscular man stood up, called Garcia. Talking to her always put him in a good mood.

"_Your master is here_," Garcia grinned, speaking in a soft tone.

"My master? What exactly does she want to do with _me_?" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, you know what, my delicious chocolate," Garcia smiled.

"And I can say I agree with those things. Have anything else for me to look at?" Morgan asked.

"Zip. I've cross referenced everything from men who have had a divorce or lost their spouse to other reasons to those who just plain live in the area of the murders and have a criminal history and still don't have anything to use!" The red haired woman explained.

Morgan sighed , "Well, I have nothing to go on either. I hope the others have found something out."

"I agree on that matter," Garcia said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, may I talk to Detective Dikson?" Reid asked, walking up to Ralla, who was just about to walk into her office.<p>

"Oh, he left. I don't know why; he just told me to resume working on the case and he'd be back later," The red head answered him.

"Okay. I just needed to see some files of the people who live around here," The younger said.

"Oh, I know where they are. I'll take you to them," Ralla smiled.

She walked into her office, laying down a few papers she was carrying, and led Reid out of the room. Ralla opened the door to Dikson's office, strolling over to a side door.

Reid looked around. The detective's office was decorated with pictures; mostly ones of him and a black haired woman. Reid walked over to one on the desk and picked it up.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Ralla stuck her head out from the closet, looking at what he was holding.

"Oh, that's Detective Dikson's wife, Anna Dikson. She died a few years back in a car crash," The woman replied.

Reid set the photo down, thinking. He was interrupted when Ralla walked over holding a box of files.

"Thanks," He said and took the box, walking out of the office and toward a room he was in earlier. Prentiss was sitting in there when he walked in.

"Get them?" She asked.

"Yea. Hey, is Detective Dikson's file in there?" Reid said as he placed the box in front of his partner and she opened it up.

"Um.. Yea," The black haired woman pulled a file out and handed it to him, "Why?"

"Needed to check on something," Reid explained and opened the file, his eyes scanning over the words quickly thanks to his extreme reading skills.

"Dectitive Nate Lewis Dikson... Age 29... Lives at 491 Redwood Lane in Woodbine, Kansas... Spouse died in a car wreck.. 2 years ago!" Reid muttered to himself but practically yelled out the last part. Prentiss jumped slightly, almost dropping the file she was holding.

"What got you all excited?" The black haired woman asked.

"Dikson's wife died 2 years ago, just days before the murders started!" Reid said as he stood up. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Garcia.

"Technology Wizard Penelope Garcia at your service!" The cheerful voice of a red haired woman.

"Hey, Garcia, can you run a background check on Nate Lewis Dikson?" Reid asked.

"Wait, isn't that the detective you guys are working with?" Garcia questioned, shocked a bit.

"Yea. I just need a little information on him," The blond answered.

"Well, anything for my little boy genius," Garcia grinned as she typed away at her computer.

"Anything?" Reid asked.

"Um.. I think so. Anna Dikson died on March 30, 2009 when Dikson and her were driving home and an SUV hit them on the passenger side, where Anna was sitting. She died upon impact and Dikson received a couple of cuts on his face from the windows breaking, but that s it," Garcia said.

Reid rudely grabbed a pen from Prentiss, who glared at him, and put it to a sheet of paper, "Driver and address?"

"Andrew Glass. He lives on 280 Chris Lane with his wife Nancy," Garcia frantically said.

"Thanks!" Reid replied and closed his phoen, writing down the address.

"What's up?" Prentiss asked.

"I think the UnSub is Dikson," Reid answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an idea for an epilogue for this story based on an idea I have. What do you all think?<strong>


	5. Half a Heart

**AN- Sorry for the late update. I had writers block plus my sister's prom is coming up so I have hardly had a time to sit at the computer and write.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Criminal Minds.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reid and Prentiss were riding down the road in a black SUV, sirens blaring as they raced to Dikson's house.<p>

Earlier, they had called the team and presented them with the information that led to Dikson being the UnSub. Hotch had agreed and told them to go on and he'd meet them as soon as possible.

Prentiss quickly twisted the steering wheel to her left as she made a sharp turn onto a street. In a few seconds, she pulled into the driveway of a two story house.

The partners quickly got out of the car, guns being held with both hands to their side. Reid crept up to the door first, leaning against the rail of the entrance. Once Prentiss took her position opposite of him, he twisted the door knob and roughly pushed it in.

Reid moved his gun from side to side, making sure no one was around.

"I'll check upstairs," Prentiss said as she moved around him, her eyes checking every corner. She put her back against the wall while walking up the staircase. When she reached to top, the woman moved to the side bedroom and navigated her way around to check for any sign of a human.

Downstairs, Reid was swiftly speed walking around the kitchen and checking the knives for blood. They all turned up clear, so the blond shifted his location to the hallway.

The first door he checked was a bathroom, which was practically empty, with the exception of a sink and toilet. Reid walked over to the bathtub, and there were faded blood stains.

He walked out of the bathroom, even more cautious then before as he always seemed to be the one to get into danger, and strolled to the door diagonal from it. Reid quietly pushed it slightly with his shoulder after he had twisted the door knob.

He whipped his gun in front of him, having expected someone to be holding a knife and attempting to stab him. But, his efforts were useless as he moved closer to the bed.

The exact place where the bloody corpse of Dikson was lying.

* * *

><p>"So, if the UnSub isn't Dikson, than who is it?" Morgan asked.<p>

The rest if the team had arrived a few minutes after Reid had found Dikson. They were all in the living room, standing near the exit.

"Probably someone who knew about our theory that it was Dikson, and it angered him that someone else was going to take credit for his work. So, he broke from his M.O. and killed Dikson," Hotch pointed out.

Rossi sighed, "So we're right back at square one."

"I'll have Garcia run the profile through the system again; maybe there'll be someone else who fits it," Morgan said as he stood up, taking his phone out, and walked outside.

"Has anyone talked to the neighbors?" JJ asked.

Prentiss shook her head, "Not yet."

"JJ, try to get as much information out of them as you can, and Reid go observe the victim's body. The UnSub may have made a mistake while killing Dikson and that little screw up may give us a bit more information," Hotch ordered.

* * *

><p>JJ walked between two bushes, which separated Dikson's house from the neighbor's. She strolled up to the door and knocked on it. As she did so, she saw the curtains from the window next to the door spread open slightly before closing again.<p>

"Coming!" A female voice came from inside.

The door opened, revealing a black haired woman who seemed to be in her early 30s. Her blue eyes were heavily surrounded by make up, and so was the rest of her.

"Hi, I am Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioral Analyze Unit," JJ introduced herself.

"Oh, you're here about Nate getting murder?" The woman asked.

"Yes. May I come in?" The agent asked.

The woman stepped to the side, "Sure. Take a seat on the couch over there."

JJ did as she was told. The woman took a seat across from her in a red recliner.

"I'm Alex Dropcho. Nice to meet you," The woman- Alex- smiled.

"So, have you noticed anyone suspicious around here lately?" JJ asked, crossing her legs as she let her arms, which held a notepad and pen, rest on them.

"Hm... Well, about 3 hours ago, I was getting ready to go for my afternoon jog. When I went outside, I saw a man walking out of Nate's house," Alex said as she closed her eyes.

"What did this man look like?" The woman with blond haired asked.

Alex opened her eyes, "I couldn't really tell. He had a hood on, but I could see glimpses of brown hair sticking out, and he looked very scared."

"Alex, did you see this man leave?" JJ asked after she had scribbled down a few words on her notepad.

"Yea. He got into his car- a red Mustang- and drove away," The black haired woman answered.

"Thank you, Alex. You have help us greatly," JJ smiled before standing up and walking over to the door. She strolled out and back to where her boss was.

* * *

><p>"New UnSub?" Reid asked.<p>

At the moment, he was wearing white gloves and a blue apron-like fabric. This is what the required of you to have on while in the room with a dead body. Reid's phone was to his ear as he walked in circles around Dikson, checking for anything that was unusual.

"We're not sure yet. The new person was there 3 hours ago, so about how long has Dikson been dead?" Prentiss told him.

"About 5 hours," Reid answered.

"So the UnSub stayed there with the body? That isn't in his profile," Prentiss wondered.

"Maybe he felt slight sympathy for Dikson and stayed there for awhile even after he was dead," The blond suggested.

"All I know is that this UnSub or UnSubs are really pissing me off," The woman sighed.

"Agreed," Reid said and hung up.

He pulled at the blanket covering the body and revealed the right arm, which had dried blood splattered around a few wounds. Reid squinted his eyes, noticing something. He leaned down and pulled his phone in front of him, taking a picture of the side of the elbow.

A heart with a line through the middle was carved into the skin.

* * *

><p>"Hotch!" Morgan yelled as he ran into the house. He was holding his phone in front of him, a picture of the screen.<p>

"What is it?" The stern man asked before noticing the picture on the phone.

"Reid sent this picture to me. There was a heart with a line separating it into two halves cut into Dikson's elbow. He called me and told me he checked the other bodies as well and there were hearts like that there too," The colored man explained.

"The hearts may stand for how the love between the couple were broken when they died," Hotch thought aloud.

"Or the UnSub's love having been broken," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>"They just don't understand!" A young man with blond hair yelled, slamming his hand on a desk.<p>

"Shh, calm down. The whole neighborhood will hear you if you shout any louder," An older man with dirt colored hair soothed, taking the knife he was holding and placing it in the sink, allowing water to hit it and clean it.

"I don't give a fuck! These damn people are ruining us!" The younger growled.

"They won't for long, trust me. We can both easily take them all out. So, then, we won't be the only ones that can't publicly show our love," The brunnette grinned.

"Are you sure, Zac?" The blond asked.

_"Absolutely," Zac grinned before pulling the other man into a passionate kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE.**


	6. Almost There

**AN- I wrote this whole thing in about an hour because I was too busy playing Harvest Moon to write. YAY. Mardigraskit is helping me on my ideas for an epilogue :D. There'll probably be only one more chapter for this and maybe the beginning of the epilogue if I even have on xD.**

**Disclaimer- Do I have to keep saying that I don't own Criminal Minds?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>JJ sighed as she got out of her car and walked into the police station. Her team had just informed her of the fact the UnSub may be killing because of a broken relationship.<p>

Of course, she was the one who was told to talk to Delilah again, just encase she might know something.

The blond opened a door that was away from the rest. When she looked in, Delilah was sitting on the couch. write things down in a notepad.

"Hey, Delilah," JJ smiled as she walked up and sat next to the younger woman.

The brunette looked up for a split second before going back to writing. JJ tried to read it over her shoulder, but could on make out a few letters. Finally, Delilah held it up, allowing the agent to take it from her.

JJ read it carefully before standing up and running out, letting the notepad drop.

* * *

><p>Reid leaned over a file, his finger running down the page as each word quickly processed in his mind.<p>

The file was one on Nate Dikson. By reading it, the youngest BAU member hoped to find some information that'll help with the case.

Sadly, nothing turned up. Other than the fact that Dikson went to the same school and was once married, he had nothing in common with the other victims.

He closed the file and sighed, leaning back in his chair in the small office he was allowed. One of the blond's headaches was beginning to form, and he knew it was going to be intense.

It didn't help with Reid's door flew open and JJ rushed in. She started talking without any pauses until finally the other put his hand up.

"Slow down JJ and start again," Reid said.

"I just got done talking to Delilah," JJ started,"She told me that she was watching a video her parents made on their last day of their senior year at school. They were waving the camera around and letting everyone wave. All the the victims so far were in it and were showing out the fact that they were together. But, there were two men in the background that was glaring at the rest. They were standing close together with one having his arms around the other but didn't seem to be noticed by the others."

"So, you think those men are the UnSubs?" Reid asked as he stood up.

"Most likely. Unfortunately, Delilah said he parents threw out the tape awhile ago and she couldn't remember the men's appearance too well," JJ said.

"Lets tell Hotch. Where is he?" The blond asked.

JJ paused for a second before speaking again, "Last I heard, he was still at Dikson's house, searching around the rooms Prentiss and you didn't search."

"Come on," Reid said as he pushed his chair and and walked out, JJ at his heels.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Hotch asked Morgan as he came out of a room, taking off his white gloves.<p>

"Zilch. This guy was the typical single man; car magazines everywhere you turn, a room dedicated to his detective work, and the rest of the place is just random collections and guest bedrooms," The colored man sighed.

Both of the men turn their heads towards the living room window when they heard the sound of a car engine. Footsteps followed along with the sound of a door being pushed open.

Two blonds appeared, and they were easily recognized as Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau.

"Something wrong?" Hotch asked.

"JJ talked to Delilah earlier," Reid said, "She stated she had watched a video of the kids at her parents' school and the UnSubs may have been in it."

"Both of the men were both close together and one was holding the other in his arms," JJ said.

"They're probably gay," Morgan said.

"Call Garcia," Hotch commanded. The man nearest to him obeyed and pulled out his phone, clicking the woman's number.

"Lady Garcia is at your service!" Said technology expert grinned.

"Garcia, type the profile into the system and cross reference it with the school the victims went to along with men that live together in the same house," Hotch ordered.

Garcia nodded, though she knew they couldn't see her, and typed in the information quickly, her fingers a blur over the keyboard. She pressed enter and prayed for it to load quicker. Finally, two boxes popped up. She gasped before speaking in the direction of the phone.

"I think we have figured out who the real UnSubs are."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter because I'm lazy xD. <em>-Returns to playing Harvest Moon.-<em>**


	7. Case Closed

**AN- At long last, the final chapter of Silent Murder! I had a bit of trouble with it, but am overall please on how it turned out. There may be an epilogue, depending on whether or not I'm going to be lazy xD.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The UnSubs are Rhett and Zac Insell. Rhett is Zac's older brother, so he's most likely going to do anything to protect him," Hotch explained through his cell phone, the rest of his team spread out in two SUVs on the other end.<p>

It had taken no time at all for Hotch to call in Detective Walmore, who was now the head officer due to Dikson's death, and Ralla after find out who the UnSubs were. From there, the two had rounded up their subordinates and filled them in.

The sight of a white house with a shingle-covered roof came into veiw, and the BAU team reached for their guns as they parked. The cars made a long U shape on the street in front of the house. Their passengers began to jump out and get into their positions with most holding guns and standing in the safety beside their cars. 4 SWAT team members were spread out among the crowd of officers.

"Rhett and Zac Insell, the police has your house surrounded. Please come out with your hands up and no one will have to get hurt," Detective Walmore spoke clearly through a megaphone.

There was a long pause, but the door to the house didn't opened. Walmore grumbled a few cuss words before speaking into the megaphone again.

"A police officer is commanding you to come out! We know what you have done, so there's no hiding!" Walmore shouted.

Again, nothing stirred. Hotch moved closer to his team.

"Reid, Morgan, go inside from the back entrance and try to lure them out. SWAT and officers will be positioned at every window just in case," The black haired leader ordered.

The two who were being spoken to nodded and put their guns to this right side as they silently rushed to the side of the house into the safety of the bushes and squatted down as they passed the windows, Morgan taking the lead.

As they got closer to the back of the house, Reid gripped his gun tighter and tensed up. Morgan glanced back at him and tried to give a slight reassuring smile to him.

The older man stopped at the corner and jutted his gun out, checking for humans. He nodded at Reid who had stopped a little ways behind him. The blond rushed to his place beside him and they both tip-toed up a small staircase that led up the back porch. Morgan slowly and quietly pulled the door open and let Reid get in before following.

The stood with their shoulders touching in the middle of a hallway that stretched out both ends. Voices came from both sides.

"Take the left side and I'll go the opposite way," Morgan whispered softly.

Reid nodded and began his descend down his path. As he moved steadily, the voices grew louder to the point he could figure out what they were saying.

"Rhett, they're really mad. Maybe we should just give up," One voice said.

"No! If we do that then everything we have been doing is pointless! We have to stand our ground," Another older voice replied.

Reid reached the end and dared to take a glimpse over his shoulder just to see Morgan disappearing around the corner. The blond reluctantly did the same, his back against the wall as he slid forward.

There was a sigh, "Okay. We'll just- Wait, what's that noise?"

Reid froze in his spot inches away from the next corner that seemingly went to the room the voices were in.

"Freeze!" The blond heard the familiar voice of his friend Morgan call out.

Reid walked out from where he was hiding and held his gun up at straight at two figures.

One was Rhett Insell, the same one he had met earlier. The other one -Zac Insell- had multiple scars covering his face and other visible body parts along with sunshine colored hair.

Rhett and Zac pulled a knife and gun respectively from behind their backs. Zac aimed his gun at Morgan and Rhett stood ready to rush at Reid with his weapon.

"Okay, lets be smart about this. We can all put our weapons down and walk outside without anyone getting hurt," Morgan tried to reason with the killers.

"We've already been hurt!" Zac shouted.

"Ever since we were little we've been shunned for being a couple! Nothing has changed and nothing will unless we do something about it!" Rhett defended himself.

Reid spoke up, "Is that why you two have been killing couples?"

Rhett nodded slowly, but the knife he held never moved. Zac, on the other hand, was shaking like a leaf in the wind. His gun was bouncing up and down.

"Look, Rhett, I can see your little brother is very scared," Morgan started, "He knows how this is going to end if you two don't cooperate with us."

Rhett growled and moved his positioned slightly, causing Reid's finger to move in front of the trigger. Morgan glanced at him before looking back at Zac.

"Look at it like this: There are guns trained on both of you and with one little threatening move from you, the triggers go back and bullets go forward. Either you guys can walk out of here alive, or be drug out dead," Morgan explained.

Zac's eyes widen at this remark and he slowly inched his gun downward.

"Zac! You idiot! They're trying to trick you!" Rhett yelled, but his brother payed no heed to him. The younger slowly put his gun down on the floor and put his hands in the air.

"Your turn, Rhett," Reid said.

"Unlike my brother, I don't give up easily. I'm not afraid of you cops, like I wasn't afraid to lie to you when you talked to me," The brown haired man glared.

"J-Just do it, b-brother. W-We won't have to d-die," Zac whined, his voice shaking.

Rhett glanced at his lover before huffing. He kicked him with his right leg, causing him to tumble over.

"I ain't going down without a fight!" Rhett yelled as he began to rush at Reid.

_BANG!_

The sound of a gunshot rang through the ears of everyone in and outside of the house. Reid, who had closed his eyes, opened them to see the pained face of Rhett begin to fall down just inches from where he was, red staining the back of his blue shirt.

Zac turned around from where he was and looked in horror at the body of his brother. He quickly scrambled away from his position to sit next to Rhett.

The door flew open and the familiar figures of Hotch, Walmore, Rossi, and Prentiss came in. Walmore saw Rhett and quickly called for a medic.

Hotch and Prentiss ran to Reid, who was staring at Rhett.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Y-yea. Fine," The younger said. Prentiss took a step back as Walmore put Zac in handcuffs, though he was still shaking. He pulled him out the door as the medics ran in and put Rhett on a stretcher before rushing outside.

Morgan holstered his weapon and walked out, along with the rest of his team. They stood at the bottom of the steps and watched as Zac was pushed into a police car.

"Medics say Rhett should be okay," JJ said as she walked over toward them. They nodded and headed toward their cars before driving off.

**_After a long case, they were finally able to go home._**


End file.
